minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
MinecraftPlanetEarth Wiki
2019-06-28 21.15.53.png|''Luanda'' 2019-07-13 21.23.10.png|''Elysium'' 2019-07-04 15.54.56.png|''Chicago'' imperialcitystatue.png|''The Imperial City'' 2018-09-09 16.33.07.png|''Korea'' 2018-09-09 16.35.43.png|''Japan'' 2018-09-10_00.11.10.png|''The Lesser Antilles'' 2018-09-16_14.02.15.png|''Kaiwhakahahaere'' Bahamas view1.png|''Bahamas'' Bangkok SKyline.png|''Bangkok'' Madrid.png|''Madrid'' Yamossukro.png|''Abidjan'' 'Welcome to the Minecraft Planet Earth Wiki' Hello everyone, This is the wiki about the Minecraft server Minecraft Planet Earth, or MCPE, which has existed in some form since late 2013. Here, you can discover everything about towns, nations, buildings, players, shops, businesses, events, and also things like movecraft, a vehicle plugin, inventions, train lines, economy, architectural styles, artistic waves, types of roads and much more! Remember: Whatever you find in the server can be written here, what we need is loads of information! ''' Feel free to contribute to this wiki, you are helping our community! Help us to help you by adding a few sentences, so we won't lose the server's history! Do you remember a town? Create its page! Did you see a shop in a town? Make a page about that shop! Did any nation change? Go fix and update the page's info! Whatever you can find in the server can have its own wiki page!' This wiki project began in last days of September 2014. After the first Reset was announced, some MCPE players began to collect information about the server to avoid the history of the First Era to be forgotten, and in order to store this information, player DominikWSP, in collaboration with DONREPANOCHA and TheCarlagas, founded a wiki. That's how this wiki was born. The wiki continued to evolve from time to time, as more players from the server became editors on the wiki. Activity on the wiki declined following the server's closure after the Third Era. However, a few of the old players stopped by every now and then to add some information. Following the recreation of the server in the Fifth Era, wiki activity boomed once again. This continues to this day, as every day more information is collected and added. Now, we have got more than '''600 articles' about the server, and counting! What can you do? Here are some ideas to begin. * CLICK THE 'RANDOM PAGE' BUTTON and learn something impressive! * Search your town's and your nation's pages. Add some info about them. If there's no page about them, start one! * Search in the wiki other towns where you have ever lived, even before the Reset. Add some info or start a page (if it doesn't exist yet) and write what you remember. * That important building or monument in your town. Search it in the wiki and, if it isn't here, then create a page. Add some description about it, or even a photo (that would be nice). Now you are familiarized with the Wiki. Continue editing and adding! You are helping the whole server`s players community. Featured Pages Here is a collection of pages that we, the wiki staff, have decided to feature due to various reasons. * The Roman Empire ** We would like to give a special shoutout to Dracnoian, who has written an outstanding page about his town Roma that we believe serves as a great archetype of what we hope to see more of on this wiki in the future. * List of Towns (7th World) ** The current era on the server is the Seventh Era. Please check out 'this page' to learn more about this exciting time! This is a page listing all towns that have been created during this era. * List of Towns (1st - 3rd Worlds) ** This is a list of ALL the towns, settlements and metropolises, that existed in the server from the First to the Third Era, prior to the server's closure. However, it is far from complete as a large portion of towns has been forgotten. The Board of Wiki News The Wiki is a success Again, I have to thank you all your valuable work in the wiki. We have hit the 425th article. We are reaching the half-thousand article soon! Keep editing here; the wiki has turned into an important piece of the server, and the main and most important and complete source about our ig history. I predict some new added features soon. A last thing: do you know about wiki maps? They are really useful. Have a nice day! -Donre It's alive! Hello, everybody! I don't really expect you to read this because this wiki has been inactive for quite a long time. But, for anyone who's reading this, I gladly inform you that MinecraftPlanetEarth (not TerraCraft) is now back! It still needs development, but I can assure you that it's going to officially launch very soon. Justin himself will own it! This is also a message to invite you to write new articles about MCPE. -TheCarlagas, June 29th, 2017. The Wiki Staff OwlCharles Rank(s): Bureaucrat, Administrator IGNIn-Game-Name: OwlArchitect Joined Wiki: March 8, 2015 "Hello! I recently adopted this wiki after the server Minecraft Planet Earth returned! I hope to revitalize the wiki after a period of inactivity and stagnation, and I hope that you all will help me! It's easy: create an article, add to a page, or even just commenting! I appreciate the community's continued support for this wiki, without them, this wiki would not be possible." Justinjacob IGN: 8bitRobot Rank(s): Administrator, Discussions Moderator Joined Wiki: April 17, 2015 TheCarlagas IGN: TheCarlagas Rank: Administrator Joined Wiki: September 25, 2014 GummyGuy IGN: GummyGuy Rank: Content Moderator Joined Wiki: February 26th, 2015 Category:MCPE